Bleach
__NOWYSIWYG__ |obrazek = 300px |kanji = ブリーチ |romanji = Burīchi |rodzaj = Shōnen, Fantasy, Akcja |stworzony przez = Tite Kubo |wydany przez = *'Japonia': Shūeisha *'Australia': Madman Entertainment *20px Kanada i Stany Zjednoczone: Viz Media *'Wielka Brytania': Manga Entertainment *'Hiszpania': Glénat *'Niemcy': Tokyopop *'Hong Kong': CultureCom *'Włochy': Panini Comics *'Singapur': Chuang Yi (chiński uproszczony) *'Taiwan': Tongli (tradycyjny chiński) *'Malezja': Komik Remaja *'Tajlandia': Nation comics *'Meksyk': Grupo Editorial Vid *'Indonezja': Elex Media Komputindo *'Holandia i Belgia': Kana *'Francja': Glénat *'Polska': J.P.F. |oryginalna seria = Sierpień 2001 - Sierpień 2016 |tomy = 74 (Rozdziały) |reżyseria = Noriyuki Abe |scenariusz = Masashi Sogo |muzyka = Shirō Sagisu |studio = Studio Pierrot |licencja = *'Japonia': Dentsu *'Australia': Madman Entertainment *20px Kanada i Stany Zjednoczone: Viz Media *'Wielka Brytania': Manga Entertainment *'Świat': Sony Pictures Television | sieć = TV Tokyo | angielska sieć = *'Stany Zjednoczone': Adult Swim *'Kanada': YTV *'Malezja': TV3 *'Filipiny': GMA-7 *'Tajlandia': True Visions Ch 51 *'Południowa Korea': Tooniverse *'Meksyk': Animax *'Hiszpania': Buzz *'Wielka Brytania': AnimeCentral *'Francja': MCM *'Izrael': Children Channel *'Polska': Hyper |oryginalna seria anime = 5 października 2004 - 27 marca 2012 |odcinki = 366 (Odcinki) |ekstra = *Bleach, musical na podstawie mangi *''Bleach'' - związany z grami wideo *[[Filmy|Filmy animowane na podstawie Bleach]] *[[Książki|Książki na bazie Bleach]] }} jest mangą autorstwa Tite Kubo, która ukazuje się w magazynie Weekly Shonen Jump od sierpnia 2001 roku. Bleach opowiada o przygodach Ichigo Kurosakiego, ucznia szkoły średniej, który potrafi widzieć duchy, i Rukii Kuchiki, Shinigami. Na początku historia koncentruje się na postaci głównej - Ichigo. Gdy wydarzenia rozwijają się, historia zaczyna zagłębiać się w świat Shinigami. Manga została zekranizowana, stworzono do tej pory cztery filmy, musical, liczne gry wideo i Trading Card Game. Manga Bleach sprzedała się w ponad 50 milionach egzemplarzy w Japonii. Manga otrzymała Shogakukan Manga Award w 2005 roku, a anime zostało nominowane do wielu nagród American Anime Awards. W ostatnim rozdziale mangi ujawniono, że Bleach ma otrzymać film live-action w reżyserii Shinsuke Sato. W rolę głównego bohatera, Ichigo Kurosakiego, wcieli się Sōta Fukushi. Fabuła Akcja toczy się w japońskim mieście Karakura. Opowiada o przygodach pewnego 15-latka i jego przyjaciół. Owy 15-latek to Ichigo Kurosaki. Chłopak od zawsze widział duchy, ale wiedzie całkiem normalne życie. Jednakże pewnego dnia wszystko się zmienia. Poznaje on bowiem Kuchiki Rukię - Shinigami. Początkowo nie wierzy on w jej opowieść o tym, że jest Bogiem Śmierci, oraz że przybywa z miejsca zwanego Soul Society w celu polowania na Hollowy. Chwilę później, zostają zaatakowani przez Hollowa. Shinigami wyjaśnia chłopakowi, że Hollow ściga go aby zjeść jego duszę. Ichigo, którego siostry zostały ranne w wyniku ataku, chce się poświecić. Rukia staje w jego obronie i zostaje ranna. Pyta Ichigo czy chce uratować swoją rodzinę, na co on odpowiada, że chce. Wtedy Rukia wbija swój Zanpakutō w jego serce i przekazuje mu swoją moc. Ichigo staje się Shinigami i pokonuje Hollowa. Rukia, której Ichigo odbiera moc, jest zmuszona przebywać w Świecie Żywych, przy okazji kontrolując Ichigo. Ichigo od tamtego dnia zmagał się z wieloma Hollowami. Aż do pewnego feralnego dnia, w którym Rukia uciekła. Ichigo początkowo tego nie zauważa, ale Kon pokazuje mu list. Ichigo następnie wyrusza i konfrontuje się z Renjim Abarai i Byakuyą Kuchiki. Ichigo przegrywa potyczkę tracąc przy tym moce od Rukii. Sama Shinigami zostaje zabrana do Soul Society, gdzie ma zostać wykonana na niej egzekucja. Konającego Ichigo ratuje Kisuke Urahara, który pomaga mu w treningu, dzięki któremu Kurosaki uratuje dziewczynę. Po dziesięciu morderczych treningach, Ichigo wraz z Orihime Inoue, Yasutorą Sado i Uryū Ishidą wyruszają do Soul Society. Gdy spółka toczy zacięte pojedynki z Shinigami, Sōsuke Aizen zostaje zamordowany. Po przegranej Abaraia, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto mówi kapitanom, że mogą uwolnić miecz w Seireitei. Ichigo będąc w pobliżu miejsca pobytu Rukii toczy bój z Kenpachim Zaraki, Yasutora z Shunsuim Kyōraku a Uryū z Mayurim Kurotsuchi. Zwycięża tylko Ichigo, a reszta przegrywa lub traci swe moce. Ichigo, który wcześniej spotkał się z Rukią w Wieży Żalu, zostaje ogłuszony przez Yoruichi Shihōin i zabrany do jaskini, gdzie ma trzy dni na naukę Bankai. Chwilę przed wykonaniem egzekucji na Rukii, Ichigo pojawia się i toczy pojedynek z Byakuyą. Niespodziewanie podczas walki Hollow próbuje przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Nie zmienia to jednak rezultatu pojedynku - Ichigo wygrywa, a Rukia zostaje zabrana przez Renjiego. Po skończonym pojedynku, niespodziewanie Aizen pojawia się na wzgórzu i okazuje się zdrajcą. Zdrajcami okazują się być również Gin Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsen. Aizen z łatwością pokonuje Ichigo i Abaraia oraz ciężko rani Byakuyę i Sajina Komamurę. Wyciąga z ciała Rukii Hōgyoku. Kolorowe strony 1Color page 1.png|Pierwsza kolorowa strona. Ch001 title cover.png|Kolorowa okładka 1. rozdziału. 1Color page 4.png|Czwarta strona 1. rozdziału. C005 Cover.png|Kolorowa okładka 5. rozdziału. 8Color page 1.png|Pierwsza strona 8. rozdziału. C 008 cover.png|Okładka 8. rozdziału. 13Color page 1.png|Kolorowa strona 13. rozdziału. C 013 cover.png|Ichigo na kolorowej okładce. 13Color page 4.png|Czwarta strona 13. rozdziału. 85Color page 1.png|Pierwsza kolorowa strona na 85. rozdziału. C85 cover page.png|Okładka 85. rozdziału. C101 cover page.png|Hanatarō Yamada na kolorowej okładce. 116Color page 1.png|Kolorowa strona. C116 cover page.png|Ichigo z kapitanami na okładce 116. rozdziału. 116Color page 4.png|Czwarta strona 116. rozdziału. 119Color page 1.png|Pierwsza strona 119. rozdziału. C119 cover page.png|Kolorowa okładka 119. rozdziału. C133 cover Ichig & Rukia.png|Rukia i Ichigo na okładce 133. rozdziału. 137Color page 1.png|137. rozdział. C137 cover Ichigo Renji.png|Ichigo i Renji na okładce 137. rozdziału. 137Color page 4.png|137. rozdział. 140Color page 1.png|140. rozdział. C140 cover page.png|Okładka 140 rozdziału. 143Color page 1.png|Kolorowa strona 143. rozdziału. C143 cover page.png|Ichigo, Renji, Kenpachi Zaraki i Tōshirō Hitsugaya na okładce 143. rozdziału. 150Color page 1.png|Strona w kolorze w rozdziale 150. C150 cover page.png|Ichigo i przyjaciele na okładce 150. rozdziału. 151Color page 1.png|151. rozdział. C151 cover Ichigo Sōkyoku.png|Ichigo i Rukia na okładce 151. rozdziału. 155Color page 1.png|155. rozdział. C155 cover page.png|Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Uryū, Renji i Shūhei Hisagi na okładce 155. rozdziału. 162Color page 1.png|162. rozdział. 162Color page 2.png|162. rozdział. 162Color page 3.png|162. rozdział. 162Cover.png|Ichigo i jego przyjaciele na okładce 162. rozdziału. 162Color page 6.png|162. rozdział. 162Color page 7.png|162. rozdział. 162Color page 8.png|162. rozdział. 162Color page 9.png|162. rozdział. 162Color pages 10-11.png|162. rozdział. 162Color page 12.png|162. rozdział. 162Color page 13.png|162. rozdział. 162Color pages 14-15.png|162. rozdział. 162Color page 16.png|162. rozdział. 162Color page 17.png|162. rozdział. 162Color page 18.png|162. rozdział. 162Color page 19.png|162. rozdział. 170Color page 1.png|170. rozdział. 170Cover.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime i Uryū na kolorowej okładce 170. rozdziału.. 170Color page 4.png|170. rozdział. Chapter171Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime, Sado i Uryū na kolorowej okładce 171. rozdziału. 176Cover.png|Kolorowa strona 176. rozdziału. 177Color pages 1-2.png|177. rozdział. C179 cover Byakuya Hisana.png|Byakuya Kuchiki i Hisana Kuchiki na kolorowej okładce 179. rozdziału. 182Color page 1.png|182. rozdział. C182 cover page.png|Kolorowa okładka 182. rozdziału. 182Color page 4.png|182. rozdział. 193Color pages 1-2.png|Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku Madarame, Kenpachi, Byakuya i Hitsugaya. AllColourBeachSpread.png|Okładka 193. rozdziału. 193Color page 5.png|193. rozdział. 204Color page 1.png|204. rozdział. C204 cover page.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Renji i Orihime na kolorowej okładce 204. rozdziału. 209Color page 1.png|Wiosenny kalendarzyk jako pierwsza strona 209. rozdziału. 209 3rd poll part 1.png|Ranking popularności w 209. rozdziale. 3rdPoll2of2.jpg|Ranking popularności w 209. rozdziale. 218Color page 1.png|218. rozdział. C218CoverVisored.png|Visored na okładce 218. rozdziału. 232Cover.png|231. rozdział. 232Color pages 4-5.png|231. rozdział. C255 cover Espada.png|Espada na okładce 255. rozdziału. C270 cover page.png|Ichigo i Espada na okładce 270. rozdziału. C278 cover page.png|Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Aaroniero Arruruerie i Privaron Espada na kolorowej okładce. 285Color page 1.png|285. rozdział. 285Color pages 2-3.png|285. rozdział. 286Color page 1.png|286. rozdział. C286 cover page.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryū i Sado na kolorowej okładce. 289Color page 1.png|Pierwsza strona 289. rozdziału. 289Cover.png|Ichigo i Zangetsu na okładce. 293Cover.png|Zielonowłosa na okładce 293. rozdziału. 298Color page 1.png|298. rozdział. 298Cover.png|Kolorowi Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime i Uryū w 298. rozdziale. 301Color page 1.png|301. rozdział. 301Color pages 2-3.png|Ichigo, Uryū, Renji, Sado i Ikkaku Madarame w kolorze w rozdziale 301. 304Color page 1.png|Mayuri i Szayelaporro Granz na pierwszej stronie 304. rozdziału. 307 4th poll 6-10.png|Ranking popularności w rozdziale 307. 307 4th poll 1-5.png|Ranking popularności w rozdziale 307. 317Color page 1.png|Rozdział 317. 317Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Sado i Uryū na plaży. 328Color page 1.png|328. rozdział. 328Color pages 2-3.png|Ichigo, Renji, Sado, Ikkaku i Shūhei Hisagi w kolorze. 335Color page 1.png|Rozdział 335. CoverChapter335.png|Shunsui Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake na kolorowej okładce. 339Color page 1.png|339. rozdział. 339Fade To Black color spread.png|Kolorowa okładka promująca Bleach: Fade to Black. 344Color page 1.png|Rukia na kolorowej stronie 144. rozdziału. 348Color page 1.png|Kolorowa strona 348. rozdziału. 348 5th poll 1-5.png|Ranking popularności. 350Color page 1.png|Rangiku Matsumoto na kolorowej stronie. 353Color page 1.png|353. rozdział. 353Color pages 2-3.png|Rangiku, Rukia, Nelliel i Orihime w kolorze. 356Color page 1.png|Renji na kolorowej stronie 356. rozdziału. 363Color page 1.png|Sado na kolorowej stronie 363. rozdziału. 364Color page 1.png|Uryū na kolorowej stronie 364. rozdziału. 375Color page 1.png|Kolorowa strona 375. rozdziału. 375Color pages 2-3.png|Kolorowa strona 375. rozdziału. 379Color page 1.png|Kolorowa strona 379. rozdziału. 379Color pages 2-3.png|Kolorwa strona 379. rozdziału. 387Color page 1.png|Pierwsza kolorowa strona 387. rozdziału. 387Color pages 2-3.png|Ichigo i przyjaciele na kolorowej stronie 387. rozdziału. 388Color page 1.png|Ichigo na kolorowej stronie 388. rozdziału. 392Color page 1.png|Kolorowa strona 392. rozdziału. 392Color pages 2-3.png|Ranking popularności w rozdziale 392. 396Color page 1.png|Byakuya na kolorowej stronie 396. rozdziału. 399Color page 1.png|Shinji na kolorowej stronie 399. rozdziału. 402Color page 1.png|Isshin Kurosaki na kolorowej stronie 402. rozdziału. 409Color page 1.png|Kolorowa strona 409. rozdziału. 409Color pages 2-3.png|Ichigo i przyjaciele na okładce 409. rozdziału. 411Color pages 1-2.png|Przedstawiciel Shinigami na okładce 411. rozdziału. 414Color page 1.png|Gin Ichimaru w kolorze na pierwszej stronie 414. rozdziału. 416Color pages 1-3.png|Ewolucja mocy Kurosakiego na kolorowej stronie 416. rozdziału. 421Color pages 1-2.png|Ichigo Kurosaki używający Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō na okładce 421. rozdziału. 421Color page 3.png|Kolorowa strona 421. rozdziału. 424Color page 1.png|Pierwsza kolorowa strona 424. rozdziału. 424Color pages 2-3.png|Ichigo i przyjaciele 17 miesięcy po bitwie z Aizenem. 428Color page 1.png|Ichigo w Bankai na kolorowej stronie 428. rozdziału. 428Color page 2-5.png|Wszyscy dotychczasowi przeciwnicy Kurosakiego na okładce 428. rozdziału. 428Color page 6.png|Prawe drzwi do Piekła. 428Color page 7.png|Lewe drzwi prowadzące do Piekła. I01Color page 1.png|Shuren na okładce. 429Color page 1.png|Kūgo Ginjō na kolorowej stronie 429. rozdziału. 433Color page 1.png|Ichigo na pierwszej stronie 433. rozdziału. 436Color page 1.png|Sado w kolorze na pierwszej stronie 436. rozdziału. 439Color page 1.png|Riruka Dokugamine na kolorowej stronie. 449Color page 1.png|Kolorowa strona 449. rozdziału. 449Color pages 2-3.png|Xcution wraz z Kurosakim na kolorowej stronie. 451Color page.png|Dwie dziewczęta na kolorowej stronie. 456Color page 1.png|Kolorowa strona 456. rozdziału. 456Color pages 2-3.png|Popularne postacie na kolorowej stronie 456. rozdziału. 460Color page 1.png|Kolorowa strona w rozdziale 460. 460Color page 2.png|Ichigo and Rukia w rozdziale 460. 465Color page 1.png|Kūgo na kolorowej okładce 465. rozdziału. 469Color page 1.png|Kolorowa strona 469. rozdziału 469Color pages 2-3.png|Ichigo i Shinigami na stronie 469. rozdziału. 474Color page 1.png|Rukia na kolorowej stronie 474. rozdziału. 477Color page 1.png|Kūgo na kolorowej stronie 477. rozdziału. Gry Sony Computer Entertainment * Seria Bleach: Heat the soul (7 części) * BLEACH 〜選ばれし魂〜 * BLEACH 〜放たれし野望〜 * Seria Bleach: Blade battlers (2 części) * Bleach: Soul Carnival (2 części) Sega * Seria Bleach DS (w tym Bleach: The Blade of Fate oraz Bleach: Dark Souls * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom * BLEACH Advance * BLEACH GC * Bleach: Shattered Blade * Bleach: Versus Crusade Filmy kinowe * Bleach: Memories of Nobody * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion * Bleach: Fade to Black * Bleach: Jigoku-hen Odcinki specjalne anime * Bleach: Memories in the Rain * Bleach: Zapieczętowany Miecz Szału Specjalne wydania mangi * 88.5. Karakura Super Heros * 0.8. a wonderful error * 17. Soreyuku Hoshiboshi no Tame no Zensoukyoku (逸れゆく星々の為の前奏曲) * 12.5. Kangetsu ni Saku (寒月に咲く) * 0. side-A the sand - Bleach Official Character Book Soul's * 0. side-B the rotator - Bleach Oficial Animation Book Vibe's * 16. Hyougen ni Shisu (氷原に死す) Audycja radiowa W Japonii, z powodu ogromnej popularności dzieła Kubo, została stworzona również specjalna audycja radiowa. Po raz pierwszy została nadana 4 kwietnia 2004. W audycji tej Ichigo (a właściwie jego Seiyū) odpowiada na listy fanów. Początkowo audycja ta była nadawana raz w tygodniu a obecnie jest raz na miesiąc. Książki * Bleach Official Character Book Soul's * Bleach Official Animation Book Vibe's * Bleach Memories Of Nobody Movie Guide * Bleach Movie Guide * Bleach Fade to Black 君の名を呼ぶ Movie Guide * Bleach letters from the other side * Bleach The Honey Dish Rhapsody * Bleach Memories Of Nobody * Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion * Bleach Fade to Black 君の名を呼ぶ * Kolekcja ilustracji Bleach * PAINT JUMP Art of BLEACH Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona Bleach * Bleach na stronie Studia Pierrot * Bleach na stronie stacji telewizyjnej TV Tokyo nl:Bleach Kategoria:Bleach